Sage of The Outer Gods
by Zeroth17
Summary: Instead of Kaguya, something even worse is sealed in The God Tree. Beware, shinobi: The Sage of The Outer Gods comes. (ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys!**

 **This is a story I wanted to make for a long time!**

 **I'll try to make this in tandem with my other stories so updates may take awhile.**

 _ **AN: I don't own Naruto or The Cthulhu Mythos.**_

* * *

One knows the story of Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Long ago, she escaped her clan by traveling to the farthest planet known to her. A planet known as Earth.

Upon her arrival, she was discovered by the people of the Land of Ancestors, who brought her before their emperor, Tenji. Claiming to be the God Tree's guardian, Kaguya used a mysterious power to wipe Tenji's memories of the encounter and subsequently settled among his people, becoming recognised as his concubine.

Growing closer with the emperor, she eventually fell pregnant.

When the Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors over a border dispute, Tenji attempted to prevent the outbreak of war by declaring that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives was to be executed, an order which she broke when she was threatened by them, resulting in her and her assistant Aino becoming hunted by their land to be executed.

Losing all faith in humanity but still longing for peace, Kaguya believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. So, despite her clan waiting to harvest that world of its God Tree, she defied the taboo surrounding the fruit and ate it.

Doing so, she awakened the Rinne-Sharingan and became the sole person on the planet endowed with chakra. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and took control of the nations. For her deed of stopping the conflict, she received the blessing of the people and was worshipped as the Rabbit Goddess.

After establishing peace and changing somehow, Kaguya used the Infinite Tsukuyomi on humans and created a massive army of White Zetsu over the course of years, in order to protect her chakra from being stolen by her clan members. However, not wanting mankind to perish, she freed some victims of the genjutsu and erased their memories.

While giving birth to her twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, she dispersed chakra to them, thus they were the first people born with chakra.

Ruling by herself and often resorting to cruelty, her dojutsu and jutsu were regarded with fear, awe and reverence by humans. At some indefinite point, the Rabbit Goddess had instead become known as a Demon.

Then, Kaguya found herself ruled by her own desire to possess all chakra, which eventually turned her against her sons. However, the God Tree mutated became the Ten-Tails, followed by it challenging the twins to battle.

In the end, it failed. Kaguya's sons sealed it away into the moon, hoping it would never return.

However, that dear viewers, isn't the REAL story.

When Kaguya fled to The God Tree, she was overwhelmed with despair. Though, who could blame her? The man who she thought loved her, wanted her dead, and she lost her only human friend.

Breaking down, she begged any deity to help her end the pointless conflict. Her wailing sorrow echoing in dark caverns, her tears staining her face unable to hold them back. Her faith in humanity had been shattered like glass. She did not care who answered her call, just that someone did.

Unfortunately, someone did.

In her sorrow, Kaguya had drawn the attention of a horrific creature in white tattered robes. It stood a whopping 7.9 feet tall with slithering dark blue tentacles in place of feet, daunting white bandages covering it's face.

It reached it's arm to a frightened Kaguya. The hand was made of blue liquescent flesh that felt tumorous and gelid, a red orb embedded in the palm. It had bone like plates that covered the forearm, and a dark unnatural aura that seemed to drink the light around it.

The creature spun a web of lies in Kaguya's mind. It told her humanity were monsters of the worst kind, they slaughtered animals and other people out their own arrogance. That they steal and betray each other, that they murder just because they can, and that Tenji only saw her as a tool, not a lover. It drove Kaguya even further into despair.

It offered her a way to destroy humanity and rebuild them as she saw fit, so long as she gave humans for it. An offer she immediately accepted.

A decision she would regret for the rest of her existence.

As the monster lead her to the branches of The God Tree, it told her every 1 million years, The God Tree would bear the fruit of life. Any who eat the fruit are given unimaginable power.

It plucked the fruit from the tree and gave it to her. The fruit look like a pink flower that glowed in the darkness. The glow was hypnotic and it appear to whisper to her. A soft, mesmerizing, cooing voice that echoed in her mind, words of comfort and happiness in the darkest parts of her broken heart.

But before she ate it, Kaguya asked the creature about itself.

It replied, _"I am myself."_

She corrected herself and said she meant what it is.

It replied, _"I am the collector of worlds and knowledge. I am the true writer of The Necronomicon. I hold secrets that would drive any mortal into insanity."_

Kaguya still curious, asked for a name or title.

It replied, _"I have many titles: The Undying One, He Who Burns All, The Forbidden Collector, The Last Scholar of Yog-Sothoth, The Pale Emperor. But if you refer to my name, call me: Azaroth, The Sage of The Outer Gods."_

She shivered at the name, she did not know why, but it gave her unimaginable amounts of dread.

Many years passed as Kaguya did her part in the deal. She gave humans under the Infinite Tsukuyomi's influence to Azaroth, but for what purpose she didn't know.

But then, she learned the horrible truth.

I dare not write what she had unfortunately witnessed, for even I shudder at the horrific events that followed.

I will say this. Anyone that Azaroth sinks his horrifying fangs deserves many a pity.

Kaguya called out Azaroth for these atrocities, but it reminded her that she agreed to this as part of their deal.

Horrified at what she had done, Kaguya rallied her soldiers against The Sage. The two did battle, and despite her immense power, Kaguya was barely able to win against the monster. She sealed the monster into The God Tree, hoping it would never return. Also, she wiped their memories of the monster so none could unseal it.

However, things became, for lack of a better word, complicated.

When Kaguya discovered her sons inherited her chakra, she panicked, thinking they might accidentally unseal The Sage. But after drinking some tea and thinking it over, she showed her sons The God Tree where the monster was sealed. She desperately warned them about the tree, telling them they must not listen to anything that tempts them.

Seeing that their mother was worried beyond believe, Hagoromo and Hamura agreed to her wishes. They, along with the villagers, vowed to not go to the tree.

Unfortunately, many months later, the ever curious brothers couldn't help themselves. They made their way to the forbidden tree, and as they explored it, they found millions skeletons and corpses of humans and beasts of indescribable terror.

Kaguya arrived shortly to them and took them back to their home. Knowing their uneasiness, she decided to come clean and tell them the truth.

While they were horrified, they at least took soles in knowing The Sage was sealed away. Unknown to them, Kaguya was sacrificing people to the tree, keeping Azaroth asleep.

When her sons were informed of this by the toad Gamamaru, they confronted their mother about the disappearances. She dismissed their concerns, claiming it was for the better.

However, when they discovered the truth, they went to train with Gamamaru to be able to fight their mother should she ever turn hostile.

After the first battle with her sons, Kaguya realized she was becoming like Azaroth. Unable to face her sons, she fled to another dimension out of shame.

Unfortunately, due to lack of sacrifices, Azaroth awakened and morphed The God Tree into what many call The Ten-Tailed Beast.

After destroying entire civilizations, The Ten-Tails was confronted by Kaguya's sons. They did battle for days until The twins defeated it. They sealed it into the moon and split it's Chakra into 9 separate entities called the Tailed Beasts.

1000 years passed after it's defeat and humanity flourished. Many eras of war and peace come and go, many wielders of the sacred energy wishing for eternal peace and prosperity.

What fools.

No peace will last forever. Where there is light, there was always be darkness, all twirling in an eternal dance. No darkness rules forever, but no light can shine forever.

But now, they will know true fear, true hatred, and true inhumanity.

Prepare yourselves, shinobi: The Sage of The Outer Gods cometh.


	2. Intro

_**(I am a nation, I am a million faces)**_

The moon turns red and slowly starts to break.

 _ **(Formed together, made for elevation)**_

A million orbs globes followed by tendrils sprout from the ground.

 _ **(I am a soldier, I won't surrender)**_

In front of it all, Naruto Uzumaki along with The Hokages, Akatsuki, the jinchuuriki, Asuma, and Dan watches.

 _ **(Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers)**_

The scene shifts to a chaotic landscape of red sand and ragged landscapes.

 _ **((Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?))**_

Storms of sand, stone, and fire blazing around the mass in shape wings and limbs.

 _ **(The voice of the unheard)**_

A huge gaping maw opens in the mass of tendrils and spheres.

 _ **((Who's gonna break these chains and lies?))**_

From the tendrils spawn multiple masses of tentacles and eyes.

 _ **(Love is the answer)**_

Broken and disheveled people holds each other's hands.

 _ **(I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside)**_

Everyone looks up, watching as the tendrils slowly approach them.

 _ **((I) I (I), can't, can't sit here quiet)**_

Mortal eyes stare into the eyes of the monstrous entity.

 _ **(You can take my heart, you can take my breath)**_

The Great Old One surrounds the Alliance with its gigantic form.

 _ **((When you pry it from my cold, dead chest))**_

The Alliance is then basked in chakra of the Tailed Beasts.

 _ **(This is how we rise up)**_

The battle begins, everyone leaping into battle.

 _ **(Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train)**_

A heavy bloodied and enraged Gai is seen charging towards a behemoth sized humanoid, while the scene then shows a red robed figure twirling a scythe and strike a pose along with several other hooded figures.

 _ **(This is how we rise up)**_

Many soldiers clad in uniforms of leather parts, animal skin, and rags walk through the desert with guns and blades.

 _ **(Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder)**_

The Great Old One summons a massive hurricane, blowing away many Shinobi.

 _ **(Magic, static, call me a fanatic)**_

The scene shows a womanly figure pointing to the sky with lighting shooting out her finger, it then shows a male figure whos arm turns into a multitude of bladed tentacles shifting around him.

 _ **(It's our world, they can never have it)**_

A large figure is shown floating in the center of a circle of green flames surrounding him.

 _ **(This is how we rise up)**_

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura leap up, aiming their attack at the monster's mouth. The monster tries to swallow them and there is a bright light.

 _ **(It's our resistance, you can't resist us)**_

 **SAGE OF THE OUTER GODS**

 _ **(Opening Ends)**_


	3. What should I do?

**Hey, guys. It's me again.**

 **I've hit some writer's block and I've been procrastination with this due to life, but I've been thinking.**

 **Do you want me to upload what I've got done so, far or are ya willing to wait a while longer?**

 **Cause, I think it's somewhere around 79% done and you can tell went some parts are unfinished.**

 **Really, it's up to you guys cause I wouldn't mind doing that. Put into a vote.**

 **Should I or shouldn't I?**

 **Update: I might go on break for a little while as I got into a car accident yesterday. Don't worry, I'm fine just shaken up a little.**


End file.
